


i know you got that fruit (and all i want is you)

by littlemousejelly



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, fareeha is a cheeseball jock and angela the nerd likes to pretend she's not Very Affected, the dancing is (loosely) based off of my own experiences with a friend at a gay bar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 20:48:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18785929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemousejelly/pseuds/littlemousejelly
Summary: A flash of movement from the open doorway to the common room—now relegated to impromptu dance floor—made Fareeha pause as she walked around the bar to pour herself another drink. Angela, with her hair down and wearing a slinky, off-the-shoulder burgundy sweater, caught her eye and smoothly wound across the room to the bar.orThe members of Overwatch need to alleviate tension sometimes, so Angela and Fareeha fix that by turning Watchpoint Gibraltar into a club for a night before banging it out :)





	i know you got that fruit (and all i want is you)

**Author's Note:**

> this has been sitting on my laptop for two years and i'm finally posting it because uhhh yeah it's about time i just let it free. all mistakes are my own and due to the fact that i'm sick and tired of reading this lmao. i'm sorry about the alternating pov. clearly i couldn't decide whose pov to stick with and ended up flip flopping like a weakly splashing magikarp :')
> 
> title from pineapple radio (because i couldn't think of anything asdlfkj)
> 
> tumblr: @littlemousejelly,  
> twitter: @mousejelly, @squishy_mouse (18+)

The younger members of Overwatch had been complaining recently about having too much pent-up energy after a long stint of lackluster payload-pushing. Talon had been suspiciously inactive in their time in Gibraltar so far, and not being able to let loose around the watchpoint was really taking a toll. Even Hana—who usually sequestered herself in her quarters to stream when she wasn’t out on a job—had taken to spending time with the others in the communal space, her rapidly bouncing leg giving away her desire to _move_ or _do something._

Upon seeing Hana out of her room three days in a row, Angela shared a look with Fareeha over her mug before she quietly made her way over to speak to Commander Morrison.

And so, Fareeha found herself nursing a snifter of brandy the following night as she leaned with her back against the temporary, watchpoint bar that Satya had constructed. Commander Morrison had been the one to instate the ban on public imbibement for members of Overwatch, but apparently partaking in liquid delights was acceptable from within the confines of the watchpoint.

Fareeha hadn’t really thought that one night of music, booze, and dancing would alleviate the tension that had built up over the last three weeks, but with Lucio and Hana’s new collaborative mix thumping through the sound system, Fareeha felt the weight on her shoulders ease. Every low, pulsing, bass beat resonated throughout her body, almost too-loud but for the fact that it momentarily drowned her worries about Talon.

Fareeha smiled to herself and finished her brandy, jean-clad hips just barely swaying to the music. Lucio and Hana had really outdone themselves this time.

A flash of movement from the open doorway to the common room—now relegated to impromptu dance floor—made Fareeha pause as she walked around the bar to pour herself another drink. Angela, with her hair down and wearing a slinky, off-the-shoulder burgundy sweater, caught her eye and smoothly wound across the room to the bar.

Fareeha set her unfilled snifter down as Angela crossed her arms on the counter and leaned in, effectively putting her delicate collarbones on display. “Well, hello, bartender,” Angela said cheekily. “A shot of tequila for my lovely date and myself, please.”

Fareeha stifled a grin, mostly, one side of her mouth tilting upwards as she filled Angela’s order. She pushed the shot glasses closer to Angela, filled another with a few slices of lime, and walked back around the bar. Angela was trailing her finger around the rim of one of the shot glasses with a small smile of her own when Fareeha tapped her shoulder to get her attention. “Excuse me, is this seat taken?”

Angela looked at her and then at the empty space to her left that Fareeha was gesturing at; Satya had decided to completely forgo barstools around the bar. A mischievous twinkle sparked in her eye and she schooled her smile into a frown, sighing forlornly. “Would you believe it if I told you that I’ve been stood up? It seems the seat is very _un_ taken.” She heaved another sigh and turned to face Fareeha, her side pressing against the bar and finger still tracing the rim of the shot glass.

“Please,” she continued. “Help yourself. I’m certain you will be a much better conversationalist than empty air.”

Fareeha let herself grin and stepped up next to Angela. Then she shook her head and feigned disgust. “A beautiful woman like yourself, stood up? I can’t believe it. I hope your date suffers many moons for such a transgression.” She reached out and gently took Angela’s free hand, looking into her eyes and pressing a soft kiss against her knuckles. “And yet, I must thank them for removing themselves as an obstacle in my path to you.” She pressed another kiss to Angela’s hand before letting go, a winning smile stretched across her face as if she hadn’t just given Angela the cheesiest line she had ever heard.

Or perhaps it was charming because Fareeha was truly that sincere. And dashing enough in her dark, collared shirt—with the sleeves rolled just-so to show off her strong forearms—to pull it off.

Angela felt herself blush, if not from what Fareeha had said, then from the way Fareeha’s dark eyes were studying her and the way Angela could still feel the ghost of the touch of Fareeha’s lips against her skin.

She smiled up at Fareeha through her lashes and fluttered them coquettishly. “My, aren’t you the sweetest-talking stranger I’ve met. For that, you can have this extra tequila shot. It’s on me.” She nudged one of the shot glasses towards Fareeha.

Fareeha eyed her, nodding in thanks and picking up the shot. She lifted the glass to her lips, then paused. “I hope you don’t think it too forward of me to say this, but I’m sure this would taste much sweeter if it were actually on you.” She tossed the shot back, then reached for a lime slice, placing it between her teeth and biting down. She dropped the drained slice back into her empty glass, and without even the slightest indication she’d struggled with the shot, bent down so that her mouth was by Angela’s ear and murmured, “I also hope that we will be much more than just strangers by the end of the night.”

She straightened and gave Angela a wink. Then, obviously tired of pretending like they were strangers, Fareeha said, “You look exceedingly beautiful tonight, Angela.” She tilted her head towards Angela’s untouched shot. “Take that and then come find me on the dance floor.” Fareeha winked at her again before turning and walking away, deliberately adding extra sway to her hips as she went.

Angela watched her go, cheeks absolutely flaming and dumbfounded by Fareeha’s honest, straight-forward seduction. “ _Scheiße._ ”

Mere seconds had passed between the time Fareeha had picked up the tequila shot and left for the dance floor, but Angela had been struck completely dumb the moment Fareeha had said something suggestive in her low voice.

Angela pressed her hands to her burning cheeks. She glanced over at the dance floor and spotted Fareeha dancing with Aleksandra near the back wall of the common room. Fareeha was strapping and statuesque, but she was still nearly dwarfed by Aleksandra.

Aleksandra, who had a solid, fifteen centimeters in height over her and was nearly twice as broad.

Aleksandra, who was Fareeha’s lifting partner and consistently encouraged her to reach new PRs.

Aleksandra, whose big hands were resting on Fareeha’s hips as they both gyrated their bodies, Fareeha’s back nearly flush with Aleksandra’s front, to the heavy pulse of the current song.

Angela felt a twinge of jealousy that she _knew_ was undue. Unjustified.

Unreasonable.

And yet…

She whirled towards the bar and downed her tequila shot, quickly chasing it with the lime. Then, she rushed around the bar and poured another shot of tequila and tossed that back as well, using the same lime she used before to chase her second shot.

Angela took in a deep breath and let it out in a rush before nodding to herself, running a hand through her hair, and making her way to Fareeha on the dance floor.

She had to weave through clusters and couples—Lena had gotten watchpoint clearance for Emily, had her flown out to Gibraltar, and was _very thoroughly_ coiled around her—but Angela was used to dodging and evading bullets on the battlefield. Flailing limbs from enraptured lovers were a breeze.

As she approached Fareeha and Aleksandra, the latter spotted her and grinned widely, lifting one of her hands away from Fareeha’s hips to wave her over jovially. Fareeha was lost in the music, dancing with her eyes closed, a flush of exertion just visible on her dark skin.

Aleksandra stepped away from Fareeha abruptly and gently but firmly maneuvered Angela so that she was the one who was dancing with Fareeha’s back pressed to the front of her body. Aleksandra nodded when Angela grabbed Fareeha’s hips for purchase—Fareeha continuing to swing them to the beat—then sauntered off towards the bar looking pleased as punch.

Angela might have had it in her to feel mortified that Aleksandra had obviously read her jealousy, but the rhythm of Fareeha’s body and the pulsating beat of the music were drawing her in. She shut off the logical part of her brain that wanted to overthink and let the touch-eager part of her take over. The part of her that had been wanting to run her hands over Fareeha from the moment she had laid eyes on her by the bar tonight. The part of her that whined that the slight brush of Fareeha’s lips against the skin of her knuckles was not _nearly_ enough, not anywhere _close_ to where she actually wanted to feel them.

And so, she danced with Fareeha. Quiet moans escaped from her lightly parted lips as she reveled in the feeling of Fareeha, her ass pressed so close to where Angela could feel the beginnings of a throb that had nothing to do with music. She tried to squeeze even closer, hands fluttering all over Fareeha, caressing. The pure sensuality of Fareeha’s soft but firm body coaxed little, shuddering sighs out of Angela, drowned out by the thumping bass.

Without warning, Fareeha spun around and Angela swallowed heavily, hands stilling. Fareeha’s eyes were open again and yes, the lighting was mediocre at best and could account for the dilation of her pupils, but there was also an undeniable hunger glinting in them. Fareeha stepped forward, one of her legs slipping between Angela’s and nudging upwards. Angela gasped and clenched her hands into the fabric at Fareeha’s waist, then reached up and languidly looped her arms around Fareeha’s neck.

The music was loud enough that Fareeha shouldn’t have been able to hear Angela’s reaction, and yet she swore that that enticing sound had somehow floated above the noise to reach her ears. She had heard it and needed to hear more. Fareeha started urging her backwards, unrelenting until Angela had her back against the wall. Angela looked up at her, wetting her lips with her tongue, looking for all the world like she was about to say something, but Fareeha pushed a leg up between Angela’s again and, just as before, Angela cut off with a gasp and a small tremor ran through her body.

Fareeha groaned and buried her face into Angela’s neck, once again pressing her leg up against her. All the while, she ran her hands up Angela’s sides, from her hips to her ribcage, her thumbs resting just below the gentle swell of her breasts.

She could feel Angela trembling against her.

Fareeha let out a ragged breath, trailing wet kisses down Angela’s neck to her delightfully exposed shoulder, continually pushing her leg against Angela. She slipped a hand under her sweater, refraining from doing anything more than running her hand over Angela’s waist and caressing the soft skin there. The thumb of her other hand stroked gentle circles over Angela’s hipbone.

Angela was squirming. Her gasps were rising in pitch and frequency, making it easier for Fareeha to pick them out over the music. Her eyes were open but unfocused, eyelids drooping with pleasure at every press of Fareeha’s leg.

At one particular hard thrust of her leg, Angela cried out and her hands clutched at Fareeha’s shoulders so fiercely it hurt.

They needed to not be in the communal area, _now._

Fareeha pulled away from Angela reluctantly and the mewling sound of dismay Angela made nearly broke her.

“Time to go, _amar._ I want my hands on you and we can't do that here,” Fareeha explained. As soon as she processed what Fareeha had said, Angela began nodding frantically.

“Your place or mine?” Fareeha asked, taking Angela’s hand and leading her out of the common room and into the hall leading towards the sleep quarters.

“ _Yours. Please._ It’s closer.”

Fareeha hummed in agreement and they walked briskly down the hall. The closer they got, the faster they went. They were practically running by the time they reached Fareeha’s door and she was more thankful than ever that Athena was there to unlock the door to her room. Her hands were much too busy touching Angela.

They tumbled through the doorway as soon as it had slid open wide enough and Fareeha waved a hand to let Athena know to shut it again. Angela had begun unbuttoning Fareeha’s shirt and was nuzzling kisses to every sliver of skin she revealed, little noises of content purring in the back of her throat. Fareeha sucked in a breath when Angela skimmed her mouth over the top of her breast.

She was going to lose her mind.

Fareeha extracted herself as gracefully as possible and picked Angela up. “Bedroom,” she muttered, then hurried past the tiny living room—consisting of just a couch and a coffee table—and into her room.

She lowered Angela gently to the bed and was planning on righting herself to take off her unbuttoned shirt but Angela tugged Fareeha down on top of her. The feeling of their bodies molding to each other after not being able to get close enough on the dance floor was nearly indescribably pleasurable.

Angela let out a quiet moan and Fareeha quickly covered Angela’s mouth with her own. She had avoided kissing Angela all night because she knew that she would not have been able to stop. Her soft, sweet lips were the headiest drug Fareeha had ever tasted.

Fareeha nodded into the kiss, feeling Angela’s hum of approval. She licked at Angela’s lower lip, coaxing her mouth open. Angela complied and Fareeha slipped her tongue against Angela’s as she ran a hand up under her sweater. When she cupped her hand over Angela’s breast, she moaned into Fareeha’s mouth and arched up against her.

Fareeha reluctantly ended the kiss to stand up and take her clothes off. Angela quickly followed suit and their eyes never left each other as they undressed.

The moment they were both naked, Fareeha’s hands were back on Angela’s body, pushing her back onto the bed. Fareeha kissed her, nibbling on her bottom lip and tugging gently to tease out a quiet whine before shifting to kiss at her neck. She nipped hungrily at the soft skin there and ran a hand up to cup Angela’s bare breast, trailing her thumb gently over the nipple.

Angela let out a breathy gasp and Fareeha shuddered at the sound. She hadn’t been able to fully appreciate the exquisite sounds Angela made while they were on the dance floor. With one hand still toying with the nipple of one breast, Fareeha kissed down Angela’s sternum until she could brush the swell of Angela’s other breast with her mouth. She slowly grazed her mouth against her breast in gentle kisses, each kiss drawing closer to the hardened pink nipple begging for attention.

With a relieved sigh, Fareeha finally drew Angela’s nipple into her mouth. She sucked at it and Angela whimpered. She took it between her teeth and tugged and Angela let out the most delicious, lilting, _unhh_ sound, back arching and hands tangling in Fareeha’s hair to press her closer to her breast.

She repeated the treatment to Angela’s other breast before snaking a hand down to cup between Angela’s legs.

Angela was absolutely soaked.

Fareeha swiped two fingers through Angela’s wetness and shuddered as Angela keened and bucked her hips, searching for more contact.

“Be patient for just a little longer, _habibti._ ” Fareeha raised her wet fingers to her lips and sucked at them, moaning at the taste before returning her hand between Angela’s legs.

Angela watched her, eyes pleading, tiny whimpers catching in her throat.

Fareeha drew her fingers back through the wetness, dipping low and drawing up to circle Angela’s clit. She kept her fingers to either side of her clit, stroking gently and patiently up and down the length of it.

Angela cried out in pleasure with every pass of Fareeha’s fingers and it wasn’t long before her clit was stiff with need.

“Please… please, please, _please_ ,” Angela implored helplessly, hips jerking.

“Please what, Angela?” Fareeha murmured, fingers still circling Angela’s hardened clit.

“ _Please_ ,” Angela said. “ _Please_ , I want your fingers in—”

Fareeha slipped two fingers easily inside of her and Angela choked off with an extended, stuttering moan, eyes glassy and chest heaving.

Fareeha groaned as she felt Angela clenching, hot and delectably wet around her fingers. She paused to let Angela adjust to the fullness stretching her, but Angela was already clawing plaintively at her back, legs wrapping around Fareeha’s hips to drag her closer.

With a shaky laugh and an absolutely smitten look on her face, Fareeha carefully withdrew her fingers before thrusting deeply back into her. She started slowly but quickly built up speed, curling her fingers up with every stroke, palm brushing against her clit.

Angela squirmed and clutched desperately at Fareeha as her breathing grew more and more ragged. She ran her hands across Fareeha’s sides and back and sank her nails into Fareeha’s skin with every stroke. “ _Ngh_ , Fareeha—”

Fareeha let Angela’s litany of moans roll over her, clenching her thighs as each of her delightful sounds stoked the throbbing heat between her legs. She could feel all the telltale signs of Angela’s imminent release in the stretched bowstring taut-tension of her lithe body, the jerking of her hips, the fluttering of her inner walls.

“ _Please_ ,” Angela urged, “ _just a little more_ —”

Fareeha complied, slamming into her just that little bit faster. Harder.

_Deeper._

And suddenly, Angela was coming with the sweetest of cries. Tears of sheer pleasure beaded at the corners of her eyes as she trembled and shook and rode out aftershock after aftershock on Fareeha’s long, clever fingers.

She had no idea how much time had passed before the final aftershock rippled through her, but it had felt like the most delightful eternity. She lifted a languid arm to clutch at Fareeha’s head where she had dropped it against her shoulder, panting hard.

“Well,” Angela said, “Don’t I just feel _utterly_ and _thoroughly_ debauched.” Angela felt Fareeha’s lips twitch into a cheeky grin against her neck and continued. “I also feel utterly and thoroughly boneless, so I’m afraid you’ll have to climb up and sit on my face without assistance, _schätzli._ ”

She couldn’t see the flush rising to Fareeha’s face what with it pressed into the crook of her neck and shoulder, nor would she have really been able to see it over Fareeha’s beautiful, dark skin anyway, but she could certainly feel the heat emanating from her cheeks and the delicate, anticipatory tremor that ran through her strong body at the suggestion.

Fareeha trailed a series of lingering kisses from her neck to her lips before getting up off of Angela and crawling carefully up the bed to position herself over Angela’s mouth.

Angela let out a quiet little, _Oh_ , and felt herself salivate as Fareeha’s full, musky scent filled her senses. She cupped Fareeha’s ass and drew her down even as she lifted her head to run the flat of her tongue through Fareeha’s pretty lips, moaning at the delicious tang of her arousal. Fareeha gasped above her so she laved her tongue against Fareeha again, and again, enjoying the way each swipe of her tongue made Fareeha jerk against her, made her moans breathier.

Angela would never dream of revealing the fact that Fareeha, usually so stoic on the battlefield, was reduced to a whimpering, shaking mess with a woman between her legs, but it filled her with an indescribably heady power listening to her lover express her pleasure so vocally. So she sucked at the swollen bud of Fareeha’s clit, alternating between broad strokes and quick flicks of her tongue that she knew would quickly bring Fareeha to her peak. She could feel the muscles in Fareeha’s thighs straining and trembling as she tried to keep from squeezing Angela’s head too hard.

Angela moaned against Fareeha, grabbing her ass and pulling her harder against her mouth as Fareeha began recklessly grinding herself against her, painting her wetness all over Angela’s mouth and chin. There was an instant where it seemed as though Fareeha wasn’t sure if she wanted to push herself closer or draw back because the sensation of riding Angela’s face was too much before she came with a surprisingly high whimper, still wildly bucking her hips against Angela’s mouth.

She shuddered one final time, head drooped on her arm where it weakly propped her up against the wall. It was another long moment before she shakily lifted herself off of Angela—who up until that point had still been pressing lingering kisses against her inner thighs as she worked through the aftershocks of her orgasm—and collapsed next to her.

“ _God_ , Angela,” Fareeha began, still breathless and glowing, “Remind me to convince Jack to let us relax around the watchpoint more often.”

Angela grinned and scooted closer to Fareeha, slinging an arm around her waist and trailing her fingers in a dancing pattern along the stretch of skin she could comfortably reach. “And put Lucio and Hana under the stress of having to come up with another suitable setlist?” She paused and pretended to consider before leaning in to plant a wet kiss to Fareeha’s full, pouting lips, unable to help herself.

Fareeha drew her even closer, hand caressing the gentle curve of her hip before sliding lower and teasing at her outer thigh.

Angela let out a shaky breath, a rosy flush rising to her cheeks. “Well, I mean as a doctor I couldn’t just—" Fareeha’s hand casually slipped between her legs and cupped at her heat.

Angela swallowed. “I mean, I… I suppose I _could_ just—” Fareeha stroked the length of her finger against Angela’s clit and Angela’s hips bucked “—h-heavily suggest that it would be good for um, morale?”

Fareeha smiled, repeating the motion with her hand and leaning in to swallow Angela’s rising moans.

“That sounds like just what the doctor ordered, _habibti._ ”


End file.
